


Fireworks

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fireworks, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nigel is a Good Alpha, Omega Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Friends Omega Adam and Alpha Nigel are sitting on the roof of their apartment building when realization dawns on them both.





	Fireworks

Adam leaned into Nigel’s side, breathed in his scent and stared up as the next firework lit the sky.

He heard nothing, the noise canceling earphones on his head made easy for him to watch the lovely bursts of light in the sky without the sound that upset him.

He felt Nigel’s hand curl around his back and purred. The content feeling overwhelmed him, the alpha’s scent a comfort more than anything in his life.

Most omegas had to be mated for moments like this, for alpha closeness like he and Nigel had. But he got lucky several months before when Nigel climbed into the wrong window and they started a deep friendship.

He leaned his head back and scented Nigel’s shirt, a deep rumble vibrated through as he watched.

Nigel took his hand and traced an O followed by a K then a question mark.

Adam nodded, smiled at him and Nigel smiled back.

A warm touch to his cheek Adam leaned into and he leaned forward for more.

Nigel mouthed something and Adam frowned, he didn’t know what Nigel said but feared to take off the headphones.

The alpha put a hand on his other cheek and looked upset, which Adam didn’t like at all. He liked being close to Nigel, loved it even, and–

Adam blinked.

Oh.

He pounced and knocked Nigel down, the hard top of the roof possibly uncomfortable but Adam found he didn’t care. The first touch of lips made him melt into Nigel, and wiggle against him when Nigel rolled them again.

Adam licked his lips when Nigel smiled down at him, traced his mouth with one finger and across his cheek.

He traced O and K again, followed by the question mark as Adam saw another firework go off above them. Adam pulled him in for another kiss that he was certain answered for him, and when Nigel wiggled them closer together Adam saw fireworks.


End file.
